For Fun!
For Fun! is a spin-off series made by Chris the Gaming Thunder. As the name implies, the show is purely for fun. The show advertises it's "no rules, no research" slogan, in contrast to Fight to the Finish. The winner is determined by the either Chris himself or the animator, with Chris taking priority unless he does not care about the fight in question. History TBD Season 1 Episode 1: Sora vs Ryūko (Kingdom Hearts vs Kill la Kill) Kingdom Hearts vs Kill la Kill! While exploring a temple in the desert, Sora runs into Ryūko Matoi, who is on a field trip. After Heartless attack her group, she quickly turns to blame the Keyblade wielder for the advance. Who will win this debut episode? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music Used: TBD) Episode 2: Metal Sonic? vs Shalltear Bloodfallen (SEGA vs Overlord) SEGA vs Overlord! When Eggman uses the Phantom Ruby to travel back in time and build Eggmanland in the New World, it catches the attention of Ainz Ooal Gown. Worrying the potential threat to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, he send one of his best servants to deal with the pests. When servants clash, who will come out on top? But wait- something isn't right here... Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music Used: TBD) Episode 3: Raphael vs Rash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Battletoads) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Battletoads! While exploring the sewers, Rash encounters the cool but crude brute of the turtles. His pride at stake, Rash and Raphel duke it in the underground. Which amphibian freak will get cold feet first? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music Used: TBD) Episode 4: Izuku Midoriya vs Ryu (My Hero Academia vs Street Fighter) My Hero Academia vs Street Fighter! After KO'ing his last opponent, Ryu calls anyone who wishes to fight up for a round, and the sidekick to the former No. 1 Pro Hero steps up to bat. It's time to see who's got the better punches and kicks! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music Used: TBD) (Note: Ken Masters makes a cameo before the fight as Ryu's last opponent. Chun-Li, Blanka, and Dan Hibiki make cameos as well as spectators.) Episode 5: Momon vs Knuckles (Overlord vs Sonic the Hedgehog) Overlord vs Sonic the Hedgehog! After witnessing Shalltear's defeat, Ainz Ooal Gown decides to take matters into his own hands and puts his armor on. While walking through the forest, he notices a giant green gem on a pedestal. He approaches it, but is intercepted by a familiar red echidna. Which one of these powerhouses will win? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) Episode 6: Panty Anarchy vs Bayonetta (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt vs SEGA) Panty & Stocking vs SEGA! While walking through the city, Bayonetta bumps into the elder Anarchy sister. Furious due to dropping her newly bought clothes, she pulls out her guns, ready to shoot her down. It's time to find out which double-gunned woman wins! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) Episode 7: Iron Man vs Mega Man (MARVEL vs Capcom) Marvel vs Capcom! While Tony is exploring one of Wily's fortresses, he encounters the Blue Bomber. One thing leads to another, and we got a robo-battle of a lifetime! Ready, aim, FIRE! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) Bonus Episode: Kirby vs Godzilla Nintendo vs Godzilla! The gigant lizard Gozilla emerges from the ocean and goes on another rampage, but accidentally destroys Kirby's picnic with his friends. Kirby hops on his Warp Star and takes the kaiju on himself! It's quite literally all or nothing! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Dee, and Magalor make cameos before the fight, in Kirby's picnic.) Episode 8: Korosensei vs Ainz Ooal Gown (Assassination Classroom vs Overlord) Assassination Classroom vs Overlord! Searching for Dr. Eggman, Lord Ainz and his search party stop to make camp. While the others are setting up, Shalltear has a look around the forest surrounding the mountain nearby. She ends up attacking a Class 3-E student, but is stopped by Tentacles. When Ainz steps in for Shalltear, which OP-defining anti-hero will keep his grin? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: Shalltear Bloodfallen and Nagisa Shiota make cameos before and after the battle.) Episode 9: Optimus Prime vs E-123 Omega (Transformers vs Sonic) Transformers vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Omega blasts open the door to a seemingly-empty building, looking for Eggman's robots. Unfortunately for him, he meets a Primus Robot instead! Optimus mistakes him for a Decepticon, and they end up in a battle! Which crimson crhome-dome will become scrap metal? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) Episode 10: Toru Hagikure vs Sue Storm (My Hero Academia vs MARVEL) My Hero Academia vs Marvel! As Ben and Ejiro finish up their training session, Toru and Sue get ready to start theirs. Don't blink- wait, you can't see them anyway. Nevermind... Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: This takes place immediately after The Things vs Kirishima.) Episode 11: Harry Potter vs Atsuko Kagari (Harry Potter vs Little Witch Academia) Harry Potter vs Little Witch Academia! Hogwarts and Luna Nova have set up a Magical Tournament. Up there in the first bracket is the two main heroes. Who will win this magic-slinging fest? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) Episode 12: Charizard vs Blastoise vs Venasaur (Pokemon Kanto Starter Battle Royale) Did you choose the strongest starter Pokémon all those years ago? It's time for a For Fun! battle royale! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: This is the first battle to pit more than two characters against each other. It is also the first one to pit two or more characters of the the same franchise against each other.) Episode 13: Cocytus vs Polar Knight (Overlord vs Shovel Knight) Overlord vs Shovel Knight! While exploring the Stranded Ship per Lord Ainz's order, Cocytus has an encounter with one of the Knights from the Order of No Quarter. Which titanic iceberg will keep their cool? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) Episode 14: Archie Sonic vs Asriel Dreemurr (Archie Comics vs Undertale) Archie Comics vs Undertale! While exploring the underground, Sonic finds Frisk battling against the God of Hyperdeath. Seeing her fall, Sonic decides to step in and stop him. It's time for a match for the ages! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: Frisk makes a cameo before the fight.) Episode 15: Scout vs Lucio (Team Fortress 2 vs Overwatch) Team Fortress 2 vs Overwatch! Lucio makes his way though BLU team's base, and manages to slip by them and take their intelligence. A familiar womanizer steps in his path and demands he hand it over. Which high-speed heckler will come out on top? Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: This is the first Fight to the Finish do be in 3D.) Episode 16: Ainz Ooal Gown vs Dr. Eggman (Overlord vs Sonic) Overlord vs Sonic, and season finale! Lord Ainz finally finds the man responsible for nearly killing Shalltear, and is hellbent on making him pay. It's science vs magic in this battle of baddies! Date: TBD Winner: TBD (Music: TBD) (Note: A large number of characters make a cameo in this battle.) Future Episodes TBD Animators TBD Composers TBD Voice Actors Gallery Season 1 Quotes For a full list of the announcer's quote, see here. Trivia Category:Checkpoint Studio Shows